Galaxy Senshi
by tenshi05
Summary: AU - The Sailor Senshi in the Star Wars Universe! Rated for language, but it's not really bad, or anything.
1. Introductions & Phrophecies

Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


The Galaxy Senshi  
  
  
Hi, people! This is the first fic I've written, and I did it a while ago. I just want to know if anyone thinks I should continue it... I thought of it when my friend and I were having kind of an RPG on AIM. So... just don't be afraid to tell me what you really think, but remember! I'm very fragile! lol, happy reading!  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Star Wars, or anything else I decide to put in this! All I own is the plot and some original characters.

  
  


Thanks to Dragon Tamer for being the first reviewer *notice I took your comment into consideration!*, True Goddess Nyx for the.... encouragement *though violent! ^_~*, and hawiianfiregoddess for making me notice that this shouldn't be rated G!

  
  


Wow, look! If you review, I'll actually THANK YOU!! *sweatdrop* yeah, I'm sure TONS of people will review now... poor me! ;_;

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: I changed this a little about 2 days after I posted it. The changes aren't huge, so

you might not even notice... but I just thought I should tell you! ^_~ Three other things:

  
  


1. This may seem like it's only about Hotaru (Go Saturn fans!!), and it basically will be for a while, but Sailor Moon (and maybe the other senshi) will be coming into the story sometime!

2. I picture Hodru Nesrin as looking like Relena Peacecraft (Gundam Wing). The only reason why I didn't have Hodru actually be Relena is that she'd probably be out of character. Plus, it's MY story, and I don't like her... much. *No offense to Relena fans, I just like her less than other characters. In fact, I like her a lot more than most of my friends do.... so HA!* Besides that, I couldn't really focus on Gundam Wing much in this because I've only seen about 16 episodes and the movie, Endless Waltz.

3. I might be starting a site just for this fanfic that would have pics of the characters. Anyone that wants to can mail pictures of characters the way they see them at lizard99@exis.net. 

  
  
  
  


Anryg Rabna grunted as he swung down from a hanging gas pipe on the starship, Tranquility. Why did it seem to him that he always got stuck cleaning those damned pipes? Cursing his commanding officer, he thought to himself, 'This is so aggravating! I have to inspect the pipes for scrapes, examine the pipes for cuts, scrub the pipes down, and. . . uh. . . I have to. . . AURGH!!! I JUST HATE THIS JOB!' Noticing the strange looks he was receiving from his crew mates, he blushed lightly and returned to his job of cleaning and inspecting the ship's never-ending supply of pipes. 

'I didn't mean to say that out loud! Oh well. Everyone will have forgotten about it after the "500 Years of Peace Feast".' He smiled at the thought of it; all those female members of the Republic and exotic (alcoholic!) beverages in the same place at the same time. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rang through the recycled air, startling him out of his thoughts, and causing him to fall off of the pipe he was currently cleaning. Looking over at his fellow crew mates, he saw that they had all experienced similar reactions. Anryg glanced over at his friend Maya (also cleaning pipes), nodding towards a door behind which their commanding officer was holding a conference. Expecting someone to come running out, they crept as quietly as they could to the door, only to be met by an official notice:

  
  


Please excuse any outbursts you may

hear coming from this room. I am

currently holding a conference with

a representative of a new organization.

Do not disturb.

- Hodru Nesrin

  
  


"Damn it all, what's that supposed to mean?!?!" Maya muttered acrimoniously. Anryg suddenly had a smug look on his face. "Well, as you know, I have been in the service for a long time, much longer than you, might I add, and know what to do in. . . interesting situations like this." Groaning, Maya responded, "So, oh, great one, what shall we do?" "In my experience, we should just follow the instructions on the notice. Ignore it." Maya was shocked. "Just ignore the fact that our superior could be in danger?!?!?" she gasped. "But what if she's hurt or dying, or-- " Chuckling, Anryg cut in, "Hey, believe me. Hodru Nesrin knows how to handle herself. Besides, there are two Noghri* warriors in there with her. I think they'll be able to handle anything that happens in there."  
  


*Noghri - The Noghri are a race of hairless, gray-skinned bipeds that originate in the planet Honogrh. They are known throughout the universe as compact killing machines. After being taken in by an Imperial's lies, they were calmed and befriended by Leia Organa Solo. They served the New Republic, and still serve the Galaxian Republic of Planets.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SUN BEAM!!!" A powerful burst of solar energy erupted from Sailor Sun's outstretched palms, barely dissolving when it collided with a powerful energy shield generated by the Tranquility. "Ms. Sun, I strongly urge you to attempt to hold your power, and your. . . enthusiasm to a minimum." Hodru Nesrin calmly sipped at her tea, keeping an eye on the unpredictable Sailor Soldier. 'By the Force! That flash was so intense! I hope she doesn't do that again. I suppose this 'peace meeting' has just become a fight. But I won't let it be physical! I couldn't battle her, and if the Noghri went up against her, I doubt that even they would survive.'

  
  


"We will destroy you!" an outraged Sailor Sun warned, "just like we destroyed all of the original Sailor Soldiers. We even got rid of the second set." She scoffed, "It was so easy to invade Earth and end the Royal Family's lives."

  
  


Hodru was suddenly frightened; 'This girl is the one who killed the Master Soldiers of the Terran Sector?!?! Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto?!?! The girl who killed King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and their daughter, Chibi-Usa?!?!? How could this be? Oh, wait! How foolish of me. I'm already letting myself believe the rumors. I know that some of them are alive... in a sense. Ha. Sun was wrong.'

  
  


Hodru smiled knowingly. "You're mistaken."

"What?!?!? You're saying that I am wrong?"

"Yes." 'Good. She wasn't ready for this turn of events.' "You did not slay Sailor Saturn, the Messiah of Death and Destruction." 'It's too early to let Sun know about... the other one.'

Sailor Sun was taken aback by this, but she hid it quickly. "What are you saying? I'm the most powerful Senshi now, can't you see that? I sent Sailor Saturn into the Sun. There's no way she could have escaped."

"You see, Saturn enclosed a strand of her hair in a hologram message disc. The last clone of the final Imperial Emperor discovered it, and Saturn was cloned. The Emperor's clone believed that she would want to join him on his quest to conquer the universe; he hadn't counted on her not even wanting to affiliate with him. After a short battle, Saturn's clone stood victorious. She was Sailor Alderaan, the Soldier of Death and Rebirth.

  
  
  
  


REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Mail me at lizard99@exis.net, or tenshi05@gundamwing.net , if for SOME odd reason you don't want to review.... Thanks for reading! I'm so happy that I got some reviews!


	2. Arguments Lead to Attacks

Chapter 2  
  


The Galaxy Senshi - Deathbed & Revelations  
  


Disclaimer: OF COURSE I own Sailor Moon and Star Wars! That's why I'm writing a fanfic that probably only 5 people will read, rather than a best-selling book that would be read by millions!!! Hello, people! Just in case you have no concept of sarcasm, I'll tell you one thing: I was being sarcastic. I own nothing but the plot and some of the characters. Ya know, one thing I've always thought about is this: what person that actually owns anything we all write about on this site would actually read any of this?!?!? And if they miraculously DID read any of it, who in their right minds would actually sue any of the poor little teenagers and kids that wrote it?!? The world is crazy, I tell you!! *cough, cough* Sorry, but I had to say that. Lol ^_^

AN: Thanks again to the people who reviewed the first chapter! I'm so happy! I was sick today, so I planned out the entire fic! Now I just have to write it.... great...... -_-;;;; Well, I just wanted to let you know that there might be a lot of POV (point-of-view) changes, so try not to be confused! Also, sorry, but I keep switching back and forth between saying 'Soldier' and 'Senshi.' Oh well! Happy reading! And don't forget to review when you're done. Ja ne!

  
  


Sorry, I have another note! Just remember that the ship they're on is called the Tranquility, or you'll get kind of confused.  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  


Sailor Sun stood still, silent, and shocked, with her mouth slightly open. After about ten seconds of this, she regained composure and ran her fingers through her golden and orange hair. Sun leaned comfortably against the conference room's wall with a sardonic grin on her face. To her, it looked much more like... what did the humans call it? Oh yes, a living room. Where she lived, there wasn't much living to be done. The only things Sun, her partner, and her minions did was plan attacks and strengthen defenses around their stronghold.  
  


Sun quickly ended her thought as quickly as they had begun and sneered, " So you're trying to tell me that Sailor Saturn, who I remember killing, got cloned by the last Emperor, then killed him and became Sailor Alderaan, the Soldier of Death and Rebirth."

  
  


"Yes." Hodru was relieved as she mistook the sneer of disbelief for a smile of understanding. Too bad she didn't quite grasp the concept of sarcasm. After all, the people that had taught her statesmanship had grown up in a time when sarcasm just barely existed. To Hodru, Sun seemed to understand well enough.

  
  


Until she cracked up.

  
  


"You- " She paused to try to calm her laughter, "You want me to believe- " She had to stop once her giggling cut her off.

  
  


Hodru moved her hand to her forehead in aggravation. 'Was there even a point in telling her this? I guess not. I knew she wouldn't understand.'

This time, it took Sailor Sun almost ten minutes to become composed. She finally sank into a chair near Hodru's, still chuckling.

"Sorry for that old friend," she sighed through a last giggle.

Hodru raised her eyebrows. "Old friend?"

"Oh come now. You know that people in situations like this always refer to anyone with them as 'old friend.' Even if they're..." She searched for the word. "Even if they're not. They used to, anyway."

"Well." Hodru decided to take this chance to calm the indignant Soldier down and coax her into her less-violent human form... if she still had one. She continued, as smooth as glass, "Since we're such good friends, why don't you de-transform so we can talk more easily?"

Sun abruptly leaped up from her chair, yelling, "I knew it! You're just trying to get me into my weaker form so you can destroy me!" Her face was red with anger at the thought of someone trying to deceive her in such a way.

Hodru had definitely not expected this reaction. "Wait! That's not-"

"I see how it is now! Everything you've told me has been a lie! And here I thought my organization and I would actually accomplish something from this meeting with you," she said shakily, yet scornfully. "I bet everything the Galaxian Republic of Planets told the public were lies, too! Take..... THIS!!" The outraged senshi threw her hands over her head and, in an outrage of emotions screamed, "I call upon the solar energy which I command, bring the fires of the Sun together and burn this disappointment to mankind to a crisp!"

Hodru Nesrin stood still as she waited for the Tranquility's energy shields to stop the fire energy from hitting her. The last thing she saw after she realized that the shields had failed was an infinite wall of roaring fire overtake her.

  
  


The Noghri warriors *see last chapter!* were quick to react. They lunged at Sun, snarling in fury, but she threw them against a wall with a blast of telepathy. The agile warriors swiftly regained themselves, and saw that Hodru's body was still afire. One leaped for a switch on the wall, activating the sprinkler system, while the other smothered the flames and carried her body to a couch, laying it down gently.

  
  
  
  


Sailor Sun glanced one last time at the diplomat's still smoldering body, now on the couch, before silently exiting the room. Two crew members recovered from the shock faster than the others. One, a female, slipped a small, sharp knife out from her boot and hurled it at the Sailor Senshi with deadly accuracy. But it didn't prove to be deadly to anyone but the female when Sun caught it and guided it back to its owner's throat with telepathy. The other crew member, a male, stood bewildered for a moment, staring at the already-dead body of his friend before pulling a blaster pistol from his belt, pointing it at Sailor Sun.

He shakily stammered, "D- don't move!" Leaning his head toward a Com-Link clipped to his collar, he reported, "Ah.. cockpit, this is Rabna, we have a situation outside the conference room on Deck B, repeat, we have a situation outside the conference room on Deck B. Requesting assistan-"

He was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out where his heart was. Trembling, he slowly raised his head with his mouth hanging open. After a second, he crumpled to the floor in pain. He moaned and writhed for a moment, then gasped for breath, clutching at the air with his nostrils and throat. Then he lay still.

  
  


Sailor Sun smirked as she walked by the two bodies. The rest of the Tranquility's crew backed as far away from her as possible as she passed by to go to her ship, leaving the grieving Tranquility behind as it went into hyperspace.

'Ha,' Sun thought. 'Perhaps they should rename that ship. The Pitiful suits it better.'

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, what did everyone think? Like I said before, if anyone thinks the gruesome part was too much for a PG-13 rating, tell me! Also tell me if I should bring back Anryg Rabna and Maya (the two people I.... killed! *sob, sniff!* Okay, I had a little moment there, sorry. ;_; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
